Love's a Force of Nature
by ElenaDamonForever
Summary: Oneshots of the strangest & most common pairings! All romance. Slash, Femslash, Straight...Onesided,love triangles.. Smuts, fluff, angst, humor. Just about anything you could think of! Give it a try!


Hello there! This chapter will have two little samples of two pairings. I really hope you like it!

First up is an one-sided Delena (Pre-Stelena break-up), a bit angsty at times. ENJOY :D

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

Damon wanted Elena, it was as simple as that.

He wanted her moaning, wanted her panting, and would kill to have her beg for him to fill her.

But of course, that would never happen, since Elena belonged to his angelic brother Stefan, big-fucking-deal. Plus, she's just way too good to ever consider having a fling with Damon, as if Damon's a repulsive monster that should be avoid at all cost.

Damon had to admit though; the last part was more than a little true.

Defeated, he dropped his head into his hand, as if burying his shame. He was lying to himself, he didn't just want to fuck her. Damon wants her, and not as a fuck and chuck either. More like a girlfriend, or if he was being perfectly honest, eternal love. Damon cringed a little at the brutal truth of reality.

He don't do love. He don't do feelings.

But too bad now, because he loves Elena, and it's never going to fade away; no matter how hard he tries.

Because he wouldn't _want_ to ever stop loving her.

**_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ_**

Damon was stalking Elena.

For now, he just have to stick with that, since the last incident, inviting Damon for a tea party would be the last thing on Elena's mind. Not that Damon would blame her, he was a mega dick. Plain and simple.

He had his ray bans on, even though it was already dark. Damon felt the need to a bit of disfigurement if he's going to be a peeping tom.

Looking casual, Damon switched his perfect eye sight, not to mention _perfect blue eyes, _toward the Gilbert house, and into the god bless unveiled window of Elena's room.

Even from this far, he could see she was on her bed, lying down on her stomach.

Her bare legs was hanging in the air, and _oh, _she was wearing those skimpy shorts along with that tight-ass tank top, Elena was good enough to eat, no pun intended.

But Damon couldn't keep his blue eyes off that gorgeous hair, sleek and silky-looking. It swooshed around playfully while she laughed into her phone. On the phone with , no shit.

A quick pain pierced him in the strange place called heart. Suddenly, Damon couldn't suppress, or even stop his desire. He yearned to see her. This is hurting him; not being around her. He could cover up with vinegar and bravado, but it would still be the same.

He would still miss her.

Her perky, non-shrill laugh, her smile, her extremely high alcohol tolerance. He smirked a little when he remembered the trip to Georgia, but it faltered when it also reminded him of Elena saving him. It was different then.

And knowing that it's lost forever, even though it was barely much before, was enough to make him cry.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next would be a slash, Jyler! Always wanted to do something about this pairing.**_

Tyler slammed Jeremy roughly onto the hard, brick wall, Jeremy allowed himself to let out a very unmanly squeak from the sudden contact of the dry rough wall scraping his neck and bare arms. It was bearable, but definitely not pleasant.

"Don't you want this?" Tyler was whispering harshly, "I've seen you watching me, like how you watch Vicki. With that pathetic puppy-eyed look." His lips were ghosting over the jugular of Jeremy's neck, whose breathing was getting choppy and irregular now.

Actually, Tyler didn't think at all that Jeremy's puppy-eyed look was pathetic, it didn't bother him, really. He quite liked it, honestly. But It did bother him though, however, that it's the single hottest thing he have ever seen before. And he had seen a whole lot of vulgar things that would leave other teenage boys hot and bothered.

And when Jeremy just pulled the goddamn look again while they were just walking the streets casually, Tyler lost all control and dragged the feebly resisting Jeremy into the dark alley. He can't wait one more minute, or pretend to be uninterested for a couple of weeks. He needed Jeremy, and he needed him _now_.

Tyler's hands were out of control, roaming over Jeremy's delicious body without pausing anywhere long enough to fume Jeremy's arousal, Jeremy gave whines of protests when Tyler's quited cupping his growing hardness through his pants.

When Tyler planted little kisses down Jeremy's neck, Jeremy seem to snap back into reality.

"What the hell? I'm not gay!" He practically screeched, grabbing at the hands that were lingering on his lower stomach,ones that were caressing his hip bones in ways that secretly drove him wild.

Tyler jerked back. "You're lying to yourself, and you know it." With speed, he crushed his lip onto Jeremy's parted pink ones for the first time, and the hands that were planning to push Tyler away by the shoulders, suddenly found themselves grabbing and holding on tight as if he was falling and Tyler was the only thing that could save him.

When the heated lust haze was over after some time of groping, Jeremy found himself kissing so softly, kissing had never been gentle with passion for him. Either wild or lazy. Vicki and Anna was his only experiences.

Tyler pulled back at last, a bit ashamed with his lack of control. But what he found in front of him was a flushed pink Jeremy, chest-heaving with excitement. Jeremy's eyes were half-lidded with lust, and his lips were bruised and red from the aggressive kissing.

Tyler went right back to what he was doing.

_**

* * *

**_

So how was it? Two completely different one-shots? There will be tons more, if wanted! You can requests some pairings, any pairings, by review, and the ones that interest me the most, or is requested the most, would be made into one-shots, or two-shots at most :D Hope you liked it. REVIEW!


End file.
